


First

by Darklings



Series: Soulless [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Contract, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fucking, M/M, Multi, Rape, Sam Talks Dirty, Sex, Soulless Sam, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklings/pseuds/Darklings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't want it. But he didn't have a choice. When Sam demands, he had to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> I found out I am partial with Soulless Sam fucking Dean... :)

**First**

Dean's face was pressed on the dirty wall just on the darkened corner beside the bar he went to earlier.   
  
He grunted when he felt big and strong hands holding his neck firmly while both his hands were securely trapped behind him by another hand.   
  
"You are my slut Dean. You are not allowed to fool with anyone I didn't allow," Sam hissed harshly from behind him.   
  
He scowled angrily. He was already used to being treated like this by his soulless brother. But it didn't mean he liked it.   
  
"I never agreed to be your slut Sam!" He snarled, struggling on the stronghold his brother had on him.   
  
He missed his Sam. The sweet Sam he always protected. The one who loved him unconditionally.   
  
Because this Sam was different.   
  
Sam grinded into him and he could feel the hardness pressing on his behind. He swallowed  harshly.   
  
"I am fucking you. That meant you are my fuck toy! And you had a pact with me Dean. You can't forget it,"   
  
Yes, he did have a pact with him. Enhanced by magic from a witch. He never willingly entered it. He was controlled. But that didn't make the contract any less true.   
  
Sam stuck his hands on his mouth. "Suck," he demanded. He did it with a shamed scowl.   
  
He had to do it. Otherwise, the contract would act up and he'd be going crazy in lust that could only be cured by a hellhound's cum.   
  
Literally.   
  
And if he refused to have sex with a hellhound, his very personality will be destroyed and he'd be nothing more than sex-crazed man willing to serve any cock just to fill his hole.   
  
Just thinking about it is enough to make him want to shudder in dread.   
  
In what seemed like a second, Sam pulled his pants and underwear down and immediately sticking two of his slick fingers inside his hole.   
  
He hissed in dulled pain. It wasn't too painful but it still did hurt.   
  
"You're hole is still loose after the fucking you received earlier so I'm sure it's still good now," Sam commented, making him flush angrily but he kept his mouth shut.   
  
If he spoke now and angered Sam, he would make him desperate for release and then leave him like that before ordering him to find a dirty old bum in the street that he had to service to get off.   
  
He knew because it happened before. And the old bum he had to service that time didn't stop until almost a full day was over, calling all his buddies to share him and fucking him continuously without rest while making sure to wake him up when he passed out multiple times.   
  
Dirty old bums were savages when it came to sex since they never had any action in sex due to their dirty appearances.   
  
Sam then inserted his considerably large dick into his hole. He could just imagine how obscene his hole looked widening up to accomodate Sam's impressive girth.   
  
"God Dean. I've been fucking you almost everyday and your hole is still tight as ever!" he made it sound so dirty, so filthy that Dean felt hot in humiliation.   
  
He wanted it to stop but he couldn't. He couldn't risk it.   
  
"You were born to take dicks up your hole. This ass is the best than even that demon's pussy." Sam moaned.   
  
_Stop thinking about it Dean. Stop listening._  
  
Sam reached on his dick, feeling it standing erect in excitement leaking pre-cum and heard him snort derisively.   
  
"Look at that. Always claiming you didn't like it but I only stuck my dick and you're already weeping." He bit his lip to stop it from trembling and blinked his eyes rapidly to stop his tears from falling.   
  
Sam fastened his pace, slamming his hips hard and dead on his prostate unexpectedly that he didn't even manage to stop his loud moan of pleasure.   
  
"Really, writhing on my dick like a horny bitch and moaning loudly like a porn star. Someone could see us, see you eating my dick without difficulty. They would want a piece of you. And you'll let them, right Dean?"

He didn't answer, he didn't even dare release his voice. He didn't want to be seen while his baby brother - his soulless baby brother - fucked him in this dirty alley like some cheap whore.

While his body was reacting to the pleasurable sensations treacherously.

"Answer me!" Sam demanded harshly with a growl, making him gasp obscenely loud as his brother snapped his hips forward hard enough on his prostate, the sound of slapping of skin was loud even in the noisy night.

"Yes," he said lowly, choking on the words Sam expected him to say but he didn't mean. 

But it seemed his consent is enough for his brother because he grunted in approval and fucked him relentlessly again.

He bit his lip to stop himself from feeling the pleasurable sensations but it was overwhelming and even the small, pain he was causing on himself amplified the sensations he felt.

It was a few seconds after that he came hard enough that he saw black spots for the next minute while Sam was still pounding without a care that he collapsed. 

His head now on the floor while his hips was still being held by a standing Sam's strong hands. His oversensitive nerves had his cock standing up once again and coming at the same time as Sam.

It was a few minutes later that Sam finally decided to pull out. He felt empty for a second before he suddenly felt full again. Alarmed, he tried to reach behind him when his brother slapped his hand away.

"Leave it! That plug stays until I say so. Get dressed."

A plug? But his cum was still, inside him!

"No. You've got to let me empty out first-"

"My cum stays in you until I want it gone. I will continue adding to it late until I could see your stomach protruding with only mu cum inside you." he said slowly. "And you will allow it Dean. Or you will not like what happens next." Sam warned with a savage glint on his eyes.

He felt himself pale looking at his brother's eyes.

 _I have to get him his soul back,_ he thought. _Or I might not ever get away with this,_ he continued thinking in despair as he dressed.

 


End file.
